1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle frame, and more particularly to a bicycle frame being so configured that a derailleur wire is concealed.
2. Description of Related Art
A bicycle having a derailleur mounted at the rear of the bicycle normally has at least one derailleur wire extending from the handlebars to the derailleur so that the rider is able to use the derailleur wire to control movement of the derailleur. After the derailleur is moved, the transmission chain is shifted to a different gear such that different output torque is generated if the applied force to the pedal of the bicycle remains the same. Normally the derailleur wire is exposed outside the bicycle frame such that the wire is easily corroded or does harm to the rider. Thus, it is preferable to conceal the derailleur wire inside the bicycle frame. However, none of the bicycle frames available on the market is able to provide such a capability.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved bicycle frame to mitigate the aforementioned problems.